The present invention concerns an arrangement including a movable portion of an article of furniture, in particular a drawer, or the like, with a drive unit and with a regulating device for regulating the drive unit.
Arrangements of that kind are, in principle, already known. German patent specification DE 1 017 351 describes a device for pulling out or pushing in drawers in articles of furniture, which can be pulled out and in by a drive unit actuated by means of push buttons on the body of the article of furniture. Any possible positioning of the drawer between the completely pushed-in and the completely pulled-out position is possible, by means of the triggering device which is in the form of push buttons. Austrian patent specification AT 398 513 B describes a drawer guide fitment, the drive of which is operated by a capacitive touch switch arranged at the front panel of the drawer. By touching the touch switch, the drawer moves in or out. European patent application EP 0 957 225 A1 discloses a device for opening a drawer provided with a drive unit, wherein the drive unit is operated by a triggering element in the form of a touch switch. The last two publications each disclose a triggering element which has two switching conditions. Consequently, after performing a pulling-out operation, and upon actuation of the triggering element, only triggering of the opposite procedure is then possible.